


Marnujesz mój cholerny czas

by soniagiris



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Despair, Gen, Polski | Polish, Siblings, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, despair!Naegi Komaru
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Ale i tak cię kocham, wiesz? Wiesz? Bo ja nie.





	Marnujesz mój cholerny czas

Komaru kocha swojego brata.

Chociaż już od dawna daje sobie sama ze wszystkim radę, Makoto zawsze biegnie z pomocą, gdy tylko wydaje mu się, że siostra ma jakikolwiek, choćby najmniejszy problem. I nie ma znaczenia, co to jest - trudniejsze zadanie z matematyki czy przypalający się urodzinowy obiad dla mamy. Wie, że będzie miała go nad głową, troszczącego się o swoją małą, ukochaną siostrzyczkę.

Komaru nienawidzi swojego brata.

Kończy szkołę z najlepszymi ocenami w całym roczniku, ale rodzice zwracają uwagę tylko na Makoto, bo miał szczęście (szczęście! zero pracy, zero wysiłku, głupi przypadek, a oni go za to chwalą) i dostał się do tej całej Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Komaru gratuluje mu serdecznie, oczywiście, ale gdy tylko Makoto zaczyna rozmawiać z tatą o przygotowaniach i szansach, i wydatkach, chmurzy się. Nikt nie spytał, jakie świadectwo przyniosła. Przesuwa opuszkiem kciuka po ostrej krawędzi papieru, przecinając skórę. Kropla krwi spływa po białej powierzchni, plami ją, ale nikogo to nie obchodzi.

Komaru kocha swojego brata.

Chociaż ma on mało czasu dla niej, codziennie otrzymuje od niego wiadomości - esemesy, maile, pocztówki z wycieczek. Krótkie, proste. Makoto pyta, jak jej mija dzień, co się ciekawego zdarzyło, czy na pewno wszystko gra, siostrzyczko, wiesz, że nie musisz przede mną niczego kryć, tak? Koleżankom kłamie, że to jej chłopak z innego miasta, nie nadopiekuńczy starszy brat. Czuje się jak uwiązana, zdeptana, przyciśnięta do ściany tym pobłażaniem czy też nadmiarem miłości, jeden pies. Wciąż jednak wie, że to wszystko wynika z jego troski, powinna się cieszyć, że ma takiego brata. I cieszy się. Czasami.

Komaru nienawidzi swojego brata.

Jedna z koleżanek Makoto kiedyś odwiedza Komaru, niby wpada po książkę, którą miała pożyczyć, ale zostaje na dłużej, zagaja przyjaźnie do zapatrzonej w nią dziewczynki. Też jestem młodszą siostrą, śmieje się Junko, starsze rodzeństwo to ciężka sprawa, co nie? I Komaru, urzeczona nową znajomą, jej pięknem, obyciem i mądrością, i zrozumieniem, opowiada jej nagle o wszystkim, jak bardzo ma dość swojego brata i jego blasku, choć przecież Makoto nigdy nie miał dobrych ocen, dużego grona przyjaciół, niczego, a Komaru wręcz przeciwnie, ale rodzice tego nie widzą, głównie dlatego, że siedzą do późna w pracy, bo trzeba zarobić na wycieczki Makoto, podręczniki Makoto, kieszonkowe Makoto, to jest takie niesprawiedliwe, Junko! A Junko kiwa głową. Rozumie.

Komaru kocha swojego brata.

Największe i Najbardziej Rozpaczliwe Zdarzenie w Historii Ludzkości, jak nazywa je z powagą Junko, początkowo jest tylko niezbyt wielkim tytułem na drugiej stronie gazety, zamkniętymi ulicami oraz godziną policyjną w gorszych dzielnicach, ale potem nagle staje się zawalonym dachem domu, mamą z poderżniętym gardłem, roztaczającą wokół ciężki zapach krwi, tatą wiszącym pod sufitem z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i sinymi wargami, i Komaru tuli się do brata, płacząc głośno, Makoto głaska ją po głowie i pociesza. Głos mu nie drży, ale Komaru wie, słyszy w cichych westchnięciach i smutnym tonie, że brat nagle wygląda na starszego o dobre dziesięć lat. I że tak się czuje. Przez tydzień nie wraca do szkoły, pilnuje siostry, szuka kogokolwiek, czegokolwiek, by była bezpieczna, by nie straciła nadziei. (Dyrektor Kirigiri nazywa mnie Superlicealną Nadzieją, śmieje się pewnego wieczoru, idiotyczny tytuł, nie?).

Komaru nienawidzi swojego brata.

Uderza pięściami w zamknięte drzwi Akademii Nadziei, po czym okręca się na pięcie i odchodzi, kipiąc wściekłością. Tchórz, syczy, pierdolony tchórz. Zakrywa usta dłońmi. Przecież nie powinna przeklinać. Opuszcza palce. Czy jej zachowywanie się jak ,,dobrze wychowana panienka" ma teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Teraz i tutaj? Nie wraca do mieszkania znajomych siostry mamy, gdzie mieszka z piątką innych dzieci. Siada pod gruzami starego domu, nie patrząc na plamy krwi, i obejmuje się rękami. Posiedzi tak trochę. Złapie oddech. A potem pomyśli, co należy zrobić.

Komaru kocha swojego brata.

Z bezpiecznego pokoju w Towa City ogląda to chore show Junko. Widzi, jak Makoto prawie ginie (i to kilka razy, co to z niego za szczęściarz), i widzi, jak Makoto zabija Junko, i widzi, jak wychodzi z Akademii z przyjaciółmi. Widzi, jak naprawdę staje się symbolem nadziei. I widzi ją w jego oczach, jasnych i pewnych, w uniesionych ramionach i niezachwianym uśmiechu. I widzi, że to on ocali świat. Uśmiecha się nieco. A kiedyś się z jego nowego tytułu śmiali.

Komaru nienawidzi swojego brata.

Zaciska wargi i zastanawia się, czy brat kiedykolwiek odzyska wspomnienia. Wzrusza ramionami. Nawet to przestało jakoś ją obchodzić. Może rozpacz dopadła i mnie, zastanawia się, po czym kradnie prywatną łódź samego Hajiego Towy - i wraca do Japonii, do Tokio, zrujnowanego i cuchnącego, i tak pięknego. Junko mówiła jej, gdzie jej organizacja ma kwaterę, odnajduje ją bez problemu. Tam zgadza się na zaszczepienie w niej AI Junko. Przed zabiegiem dochodzi do wniosku, że Makoto i tak już pewnie nie żyje. Przez chwilę czuje smutek, nie rozpacz. To uczucie nie niesie spokoju, obojętności - niesie ból w sercu, ucisk. Ale szybko znika.

Komaru kocha swojego brata.

Fukawa mówi, że Makoto przeżył, na co Komaru ściska ją i płacze w krótkiej chwili miłości. Wiedziała, że da radę, jej dzielny brat! I wtedy świadomość jej się kończy, Junko znowu przejmuje stery i rękami Komaru unosi megafon. Monokuma skwierczy spaloną elektroniką, jego czerwone oko pobłyskuje, nim krótkie nóżki zaczynają się poruszać, a małe urocze ciałko uderza w ścianę. Eksploduje, dym zasnuwa pół ulicy. Komaru przedziera się przez zastępy maskotek, zdeterminowana, by znaleźć Makoto. Przyjechał. Przyjechał po nią. Tym razem to ona ma szczęście - podczas jednej z bardziej zaciętych walk pojawia się tamta dwójka, Togami zabija Monokumę za Monokumą, rozdeptuje ich głowy bez drugiego spojrzenia (co za palant! szepcze Junko, szkoda, że nie zginął, miałam taką fajną egzekucję zaplanowaną, pokochałabyś ją); Makoto przedziera się przez pluszowe trupy i biegnie, i wyciąga ramiona w stronę siostry, a Komaru- Junko- Junko i Komaru naciskają odpowiednią kombinację (taki trik, Komaru-chan, taki mały trik, sama go zaprogramowałam), i wszystkie Mononiedźwiedzie rzucają się na Makoto, przyduszają go, rozrywają, niszczą, aż nie pozostaje nic. I potem, ukontentowane, wybuchają. A Junko się śmieje, Fukawa patrzy na nią z przerażeniem i- zrozumieniem, Togami biegnie do Makoto, ale jasne jest, że wie, że za późno, że nie udało się, że Enoshima żyje. A Komaru wreszcie czuje się doceniona.

Komaru tak bardzo kocha swojego brata.

  


**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * ostrzeżeń, poza tymi w tagach, chyba nie ma. chyba. :v ale, jak ktoś uważa inaczej, to niech da mi znak, to poprawię szybko.
>   * jeśli mój tekst ci się podobał, to proszę o komentarz/kudo. c:
>   * kolejny staroć, napisałem go chyba przed wydaniem another episode. cóż. było wtedy chyba dość sporo teorii, że junko zdążyła zrobić komaru pranie mózgu a'la JUNKOS JUNKOS EVERYONES JUNKO z ostatniego rozdziału sdr2.
>   * nie jestem z tego tekstu specjalnie zadowolony, ale, gdy go pokazałem ziomeczkom z polskiego chatu dla fanów dr (jak ktoś chce dołączyć, to niech da znak, zlinkuję go tutaj), to zostałem nazwany potworem, więc.
> 



End file.
